Not A Chance
by xorahxo
Summary: I don't even know his name, I can't have a crush on him. Tammi, don't you DARE get a crush on a guy you DON'T EVEN KNOW. Its okay for celebrities and other famous people, but not for a hot guy that you have a 0.0000000001% chance with!
1. Chapter 1

"Tammi, honey. It's time for school."

I groaned and rolled over on my bed. I sat up and glanced at the clock. It was 5:45 am. I was so not used to waking up this early. I used to live with my aunt in New York, New York and was home schooled, but the bustling of the big city made me uncomfortable because of all the people and sounds and pressure. So here I am, back in the small town of South Park, Colorado attending the small high school here for my sophomore year onward. I honestly hated this town. I had no friends here, other than my brother, and nothing even happened. Back in New York I made a ton of friend even though I was home schooled. They were all still in New York so sucks for me. My phone buzzed. I glanced over at it. One of my best friends, Lexi Tucker, had texted me. By the looks of it, she made it a group text because before long, all my other friends were replying. I picked up my phone and read through the messages.

_Ya'll ready for school? It would be so much more exciting if the lovely TAMMI RACHEL ISABEL TWEAK WAS ATTENDING SCHOOL WITH US!_ (Lexi)  
_REALLY THO. TAMMI GURL WE MISS YOU OMG. I KNOW IT'S ONLY BEEN LIKE THREE DAYS BUT THE FEELING IS STILL FRESH!_ (Amy)  
_Shut up, Ames. But honestly Tam. IT'S BORING WITHOUT YOU._ (Tanya)  
_For real. No more twitchy coffee addicted girl for us no she has to go to school in South Park. Ugh. _ (Kylee)  
_UGH YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME CRY!_ (Trey)  
_Man up, Tucker. But srsly. Tams. COME BACK. _ (Liam)  
_We miss you Tammi! _ (Nichole)  
_Like more than we can ever like put into words. _ (Brian)  
_Really doe. _ (Kendra)  
_Honest to god we are going to get you back or we will come to you._ (Bailey)  
_Preach it, girl. _ (Lexi)  
_Omg I love you guys. Schools gunna be lame as fuck because I don't have ANY FRIENDS HERE. Except for my brother but he HAS FRIENDS so I'm officially a loner ugh teleport me back NOW. _ (Me)

As I texted my friends, I got dressed and did my makeup. I sighed and looked into the mirror. The eyeliner looks pretty with my green eyes and my blonde hair but I wasn't into it. I jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Tam?"

I opened the door for my brother. "Hey, Tweek."

He leaned against the door frame. "It's a g-good thing that you're s-starting the first day of t-tenth grade. It would be a-awful to st-start in the m-middle of the sc-school year," he said. "A-are you walking o-or driving or r-riding the b-bus?" He twitched.

My brother was honestly the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. We both have the same disorders (ADD, ADHD, OCD, panic attacks, paranoia, etc.) which I think is taking the term "twins" a little too far. Oh right. Tweek Tweak is my twin brother, older by thirty minutes. He twitched again, causing me to twitch. We both freaked out over a lot of thing, but Tweek expressed it more. I have the occasional outburst but I can control it better than Tweek. I feel bad for him. We both twitched and spazzed and panicked. That's partially the reason why we're so close. He was really upset when I moved to New York, but I told him I'd come back, and I did. When I called him and told him I was returning to South Park for school, he was so excited.

"I'm driving," I finally replied. "I don't know anything about what you do so if you want a ride, you can have one whenever. I'm an okay driver. I only failed my drivers test about ten times."

Tweek's eyes widened and he grabbed at his hair.

"I'm sorry, Tweek, I was just kidding. I passed on the first try," I giggled.

Tweek seemed to relax at my words. He was about to reply to my offer when mom cut him off.

"Tweek! Your friends are here!" She called.

"S-sorry," he apologized. "I'll meet up with you at s-school, o-okay? I promise, so don't w-worry. I'll text y-you." He grabbed his book bag from the floor and headed down the stairs.

I watched him retreat and, out of sheer curiosity, I crouched down to get a glimpse of his friends. I chewed my lip nervously. The group consisted of a tall African-American boy wearing a purple long sleeve t-shirt with the single letter 'T' written on it in yellow and black pants, a shorter (but not really short) boy with short brown hair wearing a red jacket with blue trimmings and jeans, and lastly (I had to get my train of thought back on the track after staring at him because DAMN), a tall boy wearing a blue chullo with a yellow puff ball on the top with black hair and blue eyes wearing a dark blue jacket with some yellow on it and black skinny jeans and shin high black biker boots. They looked like okay people but they all looked different, like they had different interests. I pulled out my phone from my pocket. I sent a text to Lexi and the others:

_MY BROTHER IS FRIENDS WITH AN EXTREMELY HOT GUY TAKE ME OUT OF THE OVEN BECAUSE I AM SO DONE._

I took a deep breath. I don't even know his name, I can't have a crush on him. Tammi, don't you DARE get a crush on a guy you DON'T EVEN KNOW. Its okay for celebrities and other famous people, but not for a hot guy that you have a 0.0000000001% chance with! I continued to mentally scold myself as I grabbed my backpack and purse and keys. I walked over to my '65 Mustang Convertible and got in. I revved the engine and backed out of the driveway and drove toward the school.

* * *

My phone went off like eight fucking times on the way to school. I'M DRIVING GUYS DO YOU WANT ME TO CRASH? But they didn't know so I let it slide. I pulled my car into the designated parking space I was assigned to and grabbed my phone from my purse. Oh, yay. They replied to my plea for help because hot boy. I scrolled through the messages:

_Alright, 1) respect for 'take me out of the oven because I am so done' and 2) HOT BOY GIVE ME DETAILS. I KNOW BOYS IN SOUTH PARK I WANT TO KNOW IF I KNOW THIS CERTAIN BOY._ (Lexi)  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa. First day in South Park and already a hot boy? Excuse you but I don't see the problem._ (Amy)  
_HOT BOY? WHAT HOT BOY? YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE HOT BOYS YOUNG LADY. _ (Trey)  
_Trey...you are a fucking gem._ (Kendra)  
_Thank you. I do try. _ (Trey)

I sighed but smiled as I read the texts from my loser friends. I really wish they were with me so I wasn't alone. I started to type a reply:

_Um, he has black hair and blue eyes and he looks kinda like a jerk and an asshole._

I squeaked when I heard a knock. I slowly looked over to my window. I let out a sigh of relief. I switched off the engine and opened my door. "Tweek, you scared me." I grabbed my purse and backpack from the passenger side.

"S-sorry. Hey c-can I see your s-schedule?" He asked.

I pulled out the white slip of paper from my purse and handed it to Tweek. He let out a sigh of relief. "We have all classes together."

"Oh thank god."

My phone buzzed. I ignored it for the time being. Tweek handed me my schedule back. "O-oh. We have h-history and creative writing with my friend Clyde, a-and b-biology with my friend Token. A-and also we have E-English and h-history with my friend Craig," Tweek muttered.

I nodded, assuming that the people me mentioned were the three guys i saw this morning. Deciding it was the right time, I checked my phone to look at the new message from Lexi:

_NO. FUCKING. WAY. YOU JUST PERFECTLY DESCRIBED MY BROTHER CRAIG. TAMMI OH MY GOD YOU LIKE MY TWIN BROTHER. THIS IS HUGE BECAUSE HES HORRIBLE AT TALKING TO GIRLS EVEN THO EVERY SINGLE GIRL WHO SEEMS HIM THINKS HE HOT (actually so do you but maybe you can break through his barriers because you're different Tams.) YGG GIRL GO GET HIM._

I stared at my phone. Tweek mentioned a guy named Craig. Oh, god I'm starting to panic. Did I take my pills this morning? I have no fucking clue. Jesus Christ this is bad. I'm not going to freak out over a guy. Get your shit together Tammi, god.

"Are y-you okay, Tam?" Tweek asked. I nod weakly. "I h-have emergency pills i-if you should n-need them."

"Thanks Tweek," I said

My phone buzzed again and again and again. Shit. I forgot I was in a group message. I neglected to check my phone. Tweek looked at me puzzled.

"A-aren't you g-going to get th-that?" He asked me. I just sighed.

"My friends from New York forced me into a group chat and now we're on the topic of boys and my friend Amy can talk for hours about boys so I think I'm good," I answered.

"WHAT IS THIS? TWEEK TALKING TO A GIRL? AND A PRETTY ONE AT THAT?"

Tweek started twitching and messing with his hair and clothes. I winced at the loud voice, and the sound of people talking. I felt eyes on me, and I hated it. I wanted to get the hell out of there and go home. Tweek was freaking out more than usual. I guess he didn't tell his friends about me. The group of guys I saw him with this morning were approaching us. Their personalities showed just by how they walked over to us. The brunette was bursting with energy (so he's probably annoying) as he ran over to Tweek and threw his arms around his neck, causing Tweek to yelp. The African-American boy walked like any other person would: normally. The black hair boy (I think that one is Craig) walked with a blank expression, hands shoved in his pockets. Even though he was more quiet and refined, I had a feeling that he was the leader of the group, and was probably a total asshole.

"So Tweek who is she?" The brunette asked. "She your girlfriend~~~?"

Tweek squealed and messed with his hair again. "N-no. This is m-my s-sister, Tammi."

I didn't want to make eye contact. I kept my eyes on the ground, ignore the frantic buzzing of my phone.

"Oh, is she...you know...like you?"

I was offended. I would've said something if my friends were around. I took this time to check my phone. I had 17 unread messages. I groaned softly and started reading them as Tweek frantically apologized to me then told off the brunette, who mumbled an apology. I wasn't even paying attention. I didn't care if they wanted to know if I had the same conditions as my brother but phrasing it like he did was a little rude.

"Oh right we need to introduce ourselves!" Said the brunette, looking over at his fellow companions. "I'm Clyde." He gestured to the African-American. "This is Token. And lastly, mr. grumpy pants over there, is Craig."

"N-nice to meet you," I managed.

Clyde leaned in close. "What classes do you have?"

I reluctantly told him my schedule and his eyes widened with excitement. "WE HAVE TWO CLASSES TOGETHER. WE BETTER BECOME BEST FRIENDS!" He shouted. "You have one with Token. Oh, hey! You have two classes with Craig!"

"Isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic?"

His voice sent shivers up my spine. It was incredibly sexy, but also intimidating. It was obvious that he didn't like me. Clyde glared at Craig.

"You don't have to be an asshole about it, Tucker," he mumbled. "She's new here so be nice."

"I don't have to be nice if I don't want to," he mumbled.

Wow, Lexi was right. He does a shit job at talking to girls. I was also right. He's a total asshole. I took a deep breath and tried to control myself. I jolted when Clyde grabbed my hand. "Creative writing is out first period," Clyde said. "Lets walk together! Come on, Tweek!"

I felt my cheeks heat up. Clyde was considerably nice, much nicer than Craig, and pretty cute himself. He dragged me toward the building, Tweek following after him. He pulled me into a room.

"Sit with us~!" Clyde chimed.

Looks like I have no other choice. I followed then to a table and sat down. The tables were arranged in groups of three, and Clyde declared that he wanted to sit at the "head of the table". I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're cute," I said quietly. Clyde beamed. Oh, shit I said that out loud.

"Why thank you, Tammi!" He examined.

I hope he didn't think I liked him THAT way. Tweek started laughing because he knew that I didn't mean to say anything like that out loud. I pulled out my phone and frantically texted my friends with the situation:

_HELP ME OH MY GOD I ACCIDENTALLY CALLED A GUY CUTE. I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY IT OUT LOUD I HOPE HE DOESN'T TAKE IT TOO SERIOUSLY JESUS CHRIST THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!_

"Hey, Tammi, what do you think of Craig?"

My head snapped up and I shot Clyde a look. "Wh-what? Why?" He shrugged. I chewed my lip. "I don't know. I only know is name."

Clyde nodded. "I think you're his type, actually. He's shitty at expressing his feelings but somehow he's managed to date a lot of girls. None worked out, like, at all. He likes blondes though, even though none of them _were_ blonde. Sorry, I dunno really what I'm saying," Clyde grinned.

My heart beat sped up. Dammit, heart! Slow down! I don't need this now! My phone vibrated against the table. It was from Trey:

_Accidentally calling a guy cute wow you have really bad people skills._

I sighed loudly, loud enough for people around me to stare at me. Hopefully I can keep the awkward thinking out loud thing I do sometimes to a minimum. I already had the feeling that this was going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating like ANY of my stories! So, um, yeah this is a new Craig/OC fic that I thought of and started writing at 10 o'clock last night. Since I love my OC for my other Craig fic, I'm using her again in this one, but it's like a totally different story okok. I'm also using my other OCs yay. I really like OCs. Well, I hope you enjoy! Oh, before I forget, this story will have two POVs: Tammi's and Craig's. Okay, see ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde seemed to have forgotten that I called him cute by the middle of first period because it was about that time that he started flirting with this blonde chick named Bebe. They do look pretty good together, even though Bebe was rejecting all of Clyde's advances (she was blushing, though). Her black haired friend, Wendy (I think), kept laughing at her. I smiled softly. That's basically how my friend Amy went on her first date with her current boyfriend, Brian. Well, almost. Brian was the one flirting with Amy and she said yes right away. I sighed, wishing my friends were here. I'm probably thought of as the 'quiet type' by my brother and I guess his friends, but stick me in a room with my best friends, I will be the loudest one there.

Tweek was talking to me, but I wasn't really paying attention so I only heard bits and pieces of what he was saying. "...w-we have English n-next period with C-Craig. I th-think Kenny and St-Stan also have that class s-so you can m-meet them too. If Stan has it next p-period then Kyle d-defiantly will too. They're best f-friends. I really h-hope we don't have any c-classes with- Tammi, a-are you listening?"

Tweek snapped me from my trance. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tweek. I heard everything from 'we have English next period,'" I replied honestly. I sighed and put my head on my desk, not lifting it until the bell rang.

* * *

English and biology passed by super quick. Both were boring though. I met some new people though. Tweek introduced me to three of this other friends (although they don't hang out as much as he does with Craig, Clyde, and Token) in English. Kyle was super nice, as was Stan. Kenny was super cool but then I promoted him to fucking awesome after I learned that he's my friend Kendra's boyfriend. We pretty much bonded over missing Kendra and our love for Marvel movies. And then there was Craig. Its not like he was outright mean to me, but he kept giving me looks. Did he not like the fact that I was becoming friends with his friends?

Biology was lame, but I got to know Token better. I learned that he watched both Sherlock and Hannibal (like Tweek and I), which caused me to freak out, and that's pretty much all he, Tweek, and I talked about. The bell soon rang and Tweek and I said our goodbyes to Token before heading off to our history class. I was excited for two reasons: I love history and Clyde's in my class. When Tweek and I entered, Clyde had already saved us seats at a table with four seats. I automatically assumed that the fourth place was for Craig. I saw Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and some fat kid walk in too. Kyle seemed to be having a heated argument with the fat kid, but stopped momentarily to greet me, then went right back to the fight. The only words I caught were "stupid Jew" and "shut up, fatass!" Stan and Kenny greeted me also, waving to Clyde and Tweek too.

"Ugh, I really wish we didn't have a class with Cartman," Clyde groaned. I tilted my head. "He's the fatass."

I nodded. The bell rang and the teacher, Ms. Bing, started writing on the board. I rested my cheek on my hand. I heard footsteps and I looked at the door. Craig walked in casually, not caring that he was late. The teacher crossed her arms. "You're late," she growled.

Craig looked at her with mock shock. "Really? I had no idea!" He rolled his eyes and plopped down in the seat Clyde saved for him. "Fucking retard," he mumbled under his breath.

Ms. Bing's expression hardened but then she sighed. "I'll let it slide because it's the first day but if you're late again, Mr. Tucker, I _will_ write you up."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Craig said monotonously. Ms. Bing glared at him but turned back to the board and continued writing.

I felt really awkward sitting here, since Tweek, Clyde, and Craig were such good friends. I felt like I was intruding. If I said that out loud though, Tweek and Clyde would probably jump up and tell me that that's not true. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the message I received from Trey:

_Whoa, wait a minute. The hot boy you're talking about is my cousin Craig. WHAT THE HELL HE'S NOT EVEN HOT GURL WHAT IS WRONG WITH CHU? _

If I wasn't in class, I would've laughed so hard. I started to type my reply:

_Trey, you sound like a sassy gay friend, which I want. But honestly, I don't think anything's gunna happen so you don't need to worry._

"Dude, why _were_ you late? You're, like, never late," Clyde asked. Craig groaned.

"This chick tried to ask me out but when I turned her down, she started to cause a scene and so eventually I pushed her out of the way and came here," he answered.

BUZZ

_I'm bi so I'm half a sassy gay friend because I'm not totally gay. But ANYWAY he's a bit of a dick to people and teacher so be careful._

_You're bi? Okay, whoa. That is brand new information. Did you become bi in the three days I've been gone?_

"Alright, class, I have an announcement to make. I know it's the first day of school but I wanted to go ahead and get this over with. You will have a project due in a month, and I wanted to go ahead and assign the groups. It will be a partner project, and these will also be the groups to get into when we do group work." She started to read out pairs.

BUZZ

_Haha, no. I've been bi for some time. I thought I told you. But whatevs. What are you even doing? YOU BETTER BE PAYING ATTENTION IN CLASS YOUNG LADY OR I WILL BE HAVING A STERN WORD WITH YOU!_

_Oh, well, that's cool. Ugh, my history teacher is assigning groups for some lame project and apparently we have to use these groups for EVERYTHING WE DO NOW YIPPEE._

"...Stan and Kyle." "Yes!" "Kenny and Eric." "GOD DAMMIT WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THE FATASS!" Kenny exclaimed. "Tammi and Craig." My whole body tensed. There was no way in hell I was going to make eye contact with Craig now or ever. Clyde started to snicker but ceased when Craig elbowed him in the ribs. "Clyde and Tweek. And lastly, Red and Wendy." She started to walk around and give out topics.

BUZZ

_OOOOOOOOOOOOH WHO DID YOU GET WAIT WHY AM I ASKING I WON'T KNOW THEM._

_MOTHER. FUCKING. CRAIG. TUCKER. OH MY GOD, KILL ME NOW PLS._

_Oh shit, sucks for you Tams._

_NOT HELPING TREY! :(_

_You're cute when you're angry though._

_YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE ME DUMBASS!_

_Craig can._

_sdjfkhfklasfjkl;fh SHUT UP _

_Craig will realize how fucking adorable you are and then will want to go out with you duh._

_I swear to god that next time I see you I will beat the crap out of you._

_STILL ADORABLE._

_NOPE._

"Tammi, a-are you o-okay? You l-look kind of p-pissed..." Tweek said cautiously.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. My friend's just being absolutely annoying." I glanced down at my phone and noticed that Trey answered. I groaned and slammed my head down on the desk.

* * *

You gotta be fucking kidding me. I come in late because some annoying chick confessed to me but wouldn't GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY WHEN THE BELL RANG so, being the only logical thing to do, I simply pushed her out of the way and continued to my class. But, oh wait, it gets better! Tweek's annoying sister is in _another_ of my classes, fucking fantastic. It got even worse after that.

"...Tammi and Craig."

I noticed Tammi's body freeze. She avoided eye contact with anyone and just simply pulled out her cell phone and started texting at an alarming speed. Clyde snickered and said, "Perfect chance to ask her out."

I elbowed him in the ribs and flipped him off. Ms. Bing started to walk around, giving everyone their assigned topic.

I don't even know what I find annoying about her, actually. She's probably a nice girl. I do think that I scared her this morning by acting like a total dick but whatever. It's not like I was gunna ask her out or anything. I mean, it's not that she isn't cute or anything (she's totally cute) it's just that she's _Tweek's sister_. She has the same problems he does. That would irritate the hell out of me. I put up with Tweek because he's pretty cool and he's my friend but his sister (even though she can control her outbursts and twitching much better than he can) is just plain annoying. Yeah, I know. I'm a shallow dick, whatever. Tammi glared at her phone, her right eye twitching. It looked like she wanted to punch whoever she was texting, which I could respect.

She chewed on her lip and set down her phone, resting her head on her desk. Out of curiosity, I glanced down at her phone to see the contact name. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. _Trey Tucker_. My cousin. How the fuck does she know my cousin? He lives in New York with my sister Lexi. Where did Tammi even come from anyway?

Ms. Bing approached our table. "Tweek and Clyde, your topic is World War 1. Craig, Tammi, you have World War 2," she said. "You'll have the rest of the class period to start your project!"

Tammi didn't budge. I figured she was asleep. I gently smacked her head.

"What?" she hissed, peeking out from her arms.

"We got our topic," I replied. "World War 2."

Tammi seemed to perk up. I watched her as she picked up her phone and began texting again. It was almost time to go so I decided to just get it over with and ask her. "Tammi, gimme your number so I can contact you for the project." Like hell I was gunna ask her about my cousin. She'd get freaking out that I was looking at her phone. Tammi simply nodded and scribbled the digits on a loose sheet of paper and gave it to me.

"I don't start conversations unless I'm really good friends with someone so if you want to meet up for the project, you'll have to contact _me_," she said.

"Tammi! Can I have your number too?" Clyde asked enthusiastically. God, he's annoying. But he _is_ my best friend so it's whatever. Tammi smiled and wrote her number down again and handed it to Clyde. "Yay!"

The bell rang and I grabbed my bag as quick as I could and rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

_Second chapter! I really like this story. Sorry if the texting part is a bit confusing. But on a totally unrelated note, my sister got into SCAD! Okay, see you next time._


	3. Chapter 3

I parked my car in the driveway of my house and switched off the engine. I took a deep breath and leaned my head back. I removed the keys and opened the door. I walked up to my front door and walked inside. I wasn't surprised to see Tweek and his friends sitting on the couch, watching TV. Clyde, of course, waved to me enthusiastically when he saw me. Token waved like a normal person. Craig turned his back to me. Why am I not surprised?

"H-hey, Tam," Tweek said to me. I acknowledged him with a smile and a nod.

I walked into the kitchen and started up our Keruig coffee maker. I waited for it to warm up before I grabbed a pumpkin spice k-cup and inserted it in the slot, closing the top. I pressed start and watched the coffee pour into the cup. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some half and half and grabbed a couple packets of sugar from the pantry. I grabbed the cup from under the coffee maker and poured in a bit of cream. I ripped open the packets of sugar and poured them into the cup. I stirred it all up and brought the cup to my lips and took a sip. Perfect.

I yelped and almost dropped my cup when my phone vibrated against the granite counter tops in our kitchen. I set down my cup and walked over to my phone. One new message from Lexi:

_DID YOU GET MY PACKAGE YET?_

I blinked. Package? I haven't seen any packages around. I typed my reply as I drank my coffee:

_Nope._

I grabbed my bag from the counter and my cup of coffee. I walked back through the living room and up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and walked inside, kicking it shut with my foot. My room was pretty awesome, to be honest. It had light green walls covered in posters for movies, TV shows, bands, and whatever else I wanted to hang up on my wall, and hardwood floors. My bed was in the center of the room. It was white with pink sheets with a Doctor Who blanket strewn on top of it. My desk was pressed against the left side of the room. Over the years (before I moved), I had written (in Sharpie) so much on the desk. All the shows, movies, and anime I watch, all the books and manga I read, and whatever else I felt like writing on it.

I sat down at my desk and opened my laptop. My phone buzzed. I groaned. What do you want now, Lexi? I picked up my phone. Oh. It's from Clyde:

_hey hey hey hey do u wanna watch a movie with us plssssssssss?_

I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself before I typed my reply:

_Are you serious? I'm upstairs. You didn't need to text me..._

I logged onto my computer and opened up Google Chrome. Once the page loaded, I opened up Tumblr then Facebook in a new tab. I really hated Facebook but it was how I communicated with my friends in New York. My phone buzzed again.

_will u watch with us? plssssssssssssss?_

_Depends. What is it?_

_um, the emperor's new groove_

_Fine._

_YAY~~~~!_

I grabbed my phone and walked down the stairs again. "TAMMI~~~!" Clyde shouted as I reached the bottom step. I sighed and smiled at him. Tweek, Clyde, and Token were sitting on the couch. Clyde stood up and sat me down on the love seat next to Craig. You're fucking kidding me. I crossed my arms and glared at Clyde but he just gave me and innocent smile and walked back over to his place on the couch. Great. Now this is awkward and uncomfortable. I yawned slightly. Tweek used the PS3 controller to selected the "play" button. I never realized how exhausted I was. I struggled to keep my eyes open. Before I knew it, I was drifting to sleep.

* * *

Um. What the hell do I do? She's out cold, head resting on my lap. I flashed Clyde a look, but he wasn't paying attention to me. She was unaware of this...right? There's no way she's doing this on purpose...is there? No, there can't be...

"Clyde!" I hissed. The brunette turned to me and covered his mouth to stop his laughing. Tweek and Token also laughed at me. I glared at the three of them. "Can one of you remove her?"

Clyde continued to laugh, but he held out his index finger. "Okay, okay. Sorry, Craig. But she looks so peaceful. And I wouldn't want to ever wake up a sleeping girl because they can be vicious. Tweek would probably know more about what she's like when she's sleeping, I don't know."

Tweek shook his head. "I-it would b-be a bad idea t-to w-wake her."

"Just let her be, man. And since you like her, it'd be better not to wake her, you know, for your sake," Clyde said, turning back to watch the movie. I sighed.

She _did_ look pretty cute sleeping. But there's no way that I like her. Clyde's just being a dick and trying to embarrass me. There's no way in hell I like her. Sure she's cute...and incredibly nice...and has a good taste in books, movies, and TV shows...but I don't _like_ her. There's no way. Nope.

* * *

Tammi started to wake up toward the end of the movie. She immediately pushed herself off my lap and started apologizing non stop, her face bright red.

"Shut up, it's fine," I said.

She shook her head again. "I'm still _really _sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I replied.

She looked kind of hurt, but I brushed it off. She was staring at me with big eyes for some reason. I noticed some of her small facial features. She had a light splash of freckles, a small scar below her lip, and her lips were soft and pink with a hint of gloss and they looked so-

God fucking dammit.

The impossible has happened. I've fallen for her.

* * *

_Sorry, this one is kinda short! Thank you so much for the follows and favorites! I really appreciate it! _


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by super fast after the first day of school was over. It was finally the weekend. And, thank god, none of the teachers had assigned any weekend homework. I parked my car in the driveway and removed my keys. I sat there for a second, thinking about what happened Monday afternoon. I FUCKING FELL ASLEEP ON CRAIG TUCKER'S LAP, WHAT THE HELL TAMMI!? I got out of the car and walked to my front door. On the front porch was a large package addressed to me. I wonder if this is what Lexi was talking about. I opened the door and hauled it inside. It was really fucking heavy. What the hell did she send me?

I grabbed a box cutter from the kitchen and started to open it. Once I got it open, I squealed extremely loud. Tweek burst out of his room. "IS SOMETHING WRONG, TAMMI!? IS IT A ROBBER?!" he asked frantically. "No, Tweek. Sorry for scaring you," I answered. Tweek relaxed his shoulders, but walked down the stairs, followed by (of course) Clyde, Token, and Craig. Why do they always hang out here?

"What the hell is that?" Clyde asked, examining the large box. I shrugged. "My friends up in New York sent it to me. I don't know why though..." I glanced back down and noticed an envelope. I grabbed it and opened it. "Oh. _That's_ why," I muttered as I read the letter:

'_HAPPY (EARLY) BIRTHDAY TAMMI RACHEL ISABEL TWEAK! WE LOVE YOU AND WE MISS YOU AND WOW YOU'RE TURNING SEVENTEEN JESUS YOU'RE OLD. YOU SHOULD BE A JUNIOR BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STARTING SCHOOL LATE BIATCH. WE HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING SOUTH PARK EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE ONLY BEEN THERE FOR LIKE A WEEK AND THREE DAYS. HAVE YOU MADE FRIENDS? YOU BETTER HAVE MADE FRIENDS, YOUNG LADY. OH RIGHT THE REASON IT SAYS EARLY BIRTHDAY IS BECAUSE YOU SHOULD'VE GOTTEN THIS PACKAGE ON FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 6TH EVEN THOUGH YOUR BIRTHDAY IS ON THE SEVENTH. WELL YOU'LL GET AN EVEN BIGGER SURPRISE ON YOUR ACTUAL BIRTHDAY YAY. ENJOY YOUR PRESENTS TAM! LOVE: Lexi, Amy, Tanya, Kendra, Nichole, Kylee, Bailey, Trey, Liam, & Brian._'

"'Bigger surprise...'" I mumbled to myself. "I wonder how scared I should be..."

"So, what is it?" Clyde asked again. "Oh, early birthday present, apparently."

Tweek twitched. "Oh, right. Tomorrow is o-our birthday," he said. I nodded.

"OH THAT'S RIGHT!" Clyde exclaimed. "How old?" Token asked.

"Seventeen," Tweek replied. Clyde stared at him. "I didn't know you and Craig were the same age."

"W-well, Tammi and I started s-school late." "And I was held back in kindergarten, where I first met Tweek."

I pulled out one of the boxes inside and cut it open. I squealed and pulled out a white _Star Trek_ tank top and the complete series of _FRIENDS_. I looked at the note card. '_You better wait to watch it until we're together again! Love you gurl. -Trey._' I smiled and set the box to the side and opened up the next one. "Oh my god," I said. Inside the box were at least four thongs, each Doctor Who themed. I don't even want to know how she found them. I quickly closed up the box after removing the note card. '_SINCE YOU LIKE MY BROTHER AND HE LOVES DOCTOR WHO GO GET HIM GIRL. -LEX._' I blushed and set Trey's box on top of hers. I hid the note card also. I pulled out another box, hoping this one would be normal. I opened it and squealed loudly.

"God, you're so annoying," Craig muttered. I didn't even care that he insulted me. I JUST GOT SEASONS 1-8 OF _SUPERNATURAL_ BITCHES. AMY I LOVE YOU THE MOST NOW. '_I BET YOU LOVE ME THE MOST NOW! -Ames._' I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING TONIGHT. I pulled out the next box and opened it. I squealed again. "TWEEK WE CAN FINALLY FINISH SEASON SEVEN!" I shouted. I reached into the box and pulled out seasons 1-7 of_ Doctor Who_ and showed it to Tweek. His eyes lit up. I also noticed that I captured the attention of Craig, who was staring at the box set. '_FOR YOU WHOVIAN NEEDS. -Tanya._' I put the DVDs back in the box and set it aside, pulling out another box. I noticed the words 'TOP SECRET' plastered on the box above the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. I opened the box and almost screamed. _Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, The Avengers_ were all included in the box. Under all the movies was an _Avengers_ T-shirt. '_ENJOY! MAKE SURE TO WATCH THEM WITH MY BOYFRIEND OK. -Kendra._'

I went through all the other boxes quickly. Season 1 and 2 of _Sherlock_ and makeup from Kylee, some lovely high heels shoes from Nichole, a shit ton of sweaters from Bailey, _The Fault in our Stars_ from Liam, and finally a shit ton of fandom buttons from Brian.

"WHO WANTS TO WATCH DOCTOR WHO WITH ME?" I asked. Without saying a word, Craig sat down on the couch. "Craig's a huge Doctor Who nerd," Clyde explained. Craig glared at him. Clyde just smirked, like he had something planned. "Hey, Tweek, Token. Do you guys wanna go get something to eat before the party I'm throwing tonight?" he asked. "You're having _another_ party?" Token asked. Clyde nodded. "Craig, you coming?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay. That's cool."

Clyde, Tweek, and Token left, leaving me alone with Craig. I took out the season seven part one disc and put it in the player and pressed play.

* * *

By episode two, Tammi had moved to sit with me on the couch after she got her Doctor Who blanket (which we were currents sharing). She also removed her contacts and was wearing her glasses. She looked even cuter with glasses.

Tammi was in tears by the end of _The Angels Take Manhattan_. I don't blame her though. That episode is some sad shit. Amy and Rory were, and still are, my favorite companions. I rubbed her back. Shut up, I'm just trying to comfort her, Jesus Christ. Yes, I do like her but she doesn't like me that was so there's no way in hell I'm going to do anything. Her crying ceased after a couple more minutes.

"Wow, it's already eleven o'clock," she said. "Mhm," I hummed. She glanced up and tilted her head. "Why do you always wear that hat?" she asked, reaching toward it. She pulled it off and examined me. "I dunno. I just really like it," I replied. "You look a lot like my friend Trey without your hat," she muttered. "I have a cousin named Trey who lives in New York. I am 100% sure that's who you're talking about," I replied. "No way, are you psychic or something?" she asked.

I laughed. Her cheeks turned red. "No. The first day of school you looked like you wanted to punch whoever you were texting in history so when you put your head down, I looked at your phone." "You bastard," she pouted. I smirked at her. She pouted some more, cheeks still red, and got up to switch out the DVDs. She pressed play and curled up against me on the couch.

* * *

_WOW THAT WAS CUTE. This chapter is kind of random, and it's a time skip to the end of the week. I don't think that Tweek has a canon birthday so I just made it up. I do like the whole Craig and Tammi friendship thing I'm starting. Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

_dude can you pick tweek token and i up? ugh, sorry for bothering u this late since ur spending quality time w/ ur gf but my car ran out of gas as i pulled into the mall parking lot. _

_Fine. But I'll kick your ass later for the girlfriend comment._

_whatever dude. thanks._

I poked Tammi a couple times in the arm to try to wake her. It was two in the morning and I needed to go pick up Tweek, Token, and Clyde. Wow, she is a heavy sleeper... I tried poking her harder but it had no effect.

"Tammi?" I whispered. She mumbled something and rolled over. I rolled my eyes. "Tammi!" I said louder. She groaned and rolled onto her back, opening her big green eyes. "What?" she snapped, obviously not happy that I woke her up at this hour. "I'm leaving," I said. "I gotta pick up Tweek, Token, and Clyde because the idiot ran out of gas."

Tammi's eyes started to close again. She pushed herself up and in the dim light, I saw her move toward me. I thought she was going to collapse on me, but then I felt something soft press against my lips.

Oh.

Wait.

Fuck.

She was _kissing_ me. The girl I like was _kissing_ me. What the hell do I do? She's half asleep, she has no idea what she's doing. I found myself kissing her back. I pushed her off abruptly. She rolled over on the couch and curled up into a ball. I stood up and grabbed my keys. I opened the front door and looked over my shoulder before walking out.

* * *

"Wait...she _kissed_ you? _She_ kissed _you_?" Clyde asked for like the millionth time. "Yes, Clyde, how many times do I have to say it?" I asked, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Why?" "I don't know! She was half asleep anyway so she didn't know what she was doing," I replied.

Clyde studied me from the passenger seat. Tweek and Token we both sound asleep in the back. "You like her, don't you?" Clyde asked. I focused on the road, pretending not to hear him. "Dude. Listen to me. You _like_ her," Clyde said again. I sighed, dropping my shoulders.

"I dunno, man," I replied. Actually, I do know. I like her. I really, really like her. "Yes you do. Now just tell her. Wouldn't that be a great birthday present for her?" Clyde smirked. I rolled my eyes. "I've known her for a week. That's an unrealistic amount of time to come to like someone that way. I can't just tell her."

"Just because its two thirty in the morning doesn't mean you can get all philosophical on me. Come on, dude. Yolo," Clyde said. "Did you just fucking say 'yolo'? I will seriously pull over and punch you in the face," I hissed. "Sorry, I just felt like it was appropriate," he said. "It's never appropriate."

"So then how long are you going to wait?" he asked. I shrugged. "I'll just have to see what happens."

* * *

"SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!"

I shot up and screamed. I turned around and my eyes widened. "WHAT THE FUCK? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN? WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I shouted. Lexi smirked, her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing her usual outfit: blue chullo identical to Craig's, a dark blue jacket, black skirt, knee high dark blue socks with a black trim, and shin high biker boots. Her black hair was curled and her eyes were encased with absolutely perfect makeup (SHE EVEN WINGED HER EYELINER PERFECTLY. I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT WITHOUT WANTING TO FLIP A TABLE). WOW she looked just like Craig, except for the makeup, of course.

"Our letter _did_ say a bigger surprise. THIS IS YOUR BIGGER SURPRISE!" she said. "Brian and Liam are at the hotel though. They'll meet us when we take you out for dinner because birthday."

My friends crowded around me. Amy sat down set to me and hugged me tightly. She was dressed in an oversized red sweater, black leggings, and red converse. Her brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she had no makeup on but she still looked good (unlike me when I'm dressed that way). Tanya had on a purple hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black Vans. Kylee wasn't wearing her signature green hat, which was a first, but was wearing her usual orange and green jacket and a blue skirt. Nichole was wearing a pale pink dress and brown boots. Bailey was wearing her usual sky blue dress and black four inch heels, her blonde hair braided down the side. Trey was the last person I noticed. He was wearing an oversized Doctor Who hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black Vans. The only person I didn't see was Kendra, and I figured she was with Kenny.

"So what did you lovely bunch have planned?" I asked. "We're taking you to see The Worlds End," Trey said. Lexi grabbed my wrist and yanked me off of the couch. "Well come on, dancing queen, we don't have all day."

* * *

"Do it." "No." "Do it." "No." "Come on, do it!" "No!"

Clyde huffed and crossed his arms. "Do you even _know_ how to ask out a girl?" he asked me. "What? Of course I do." "Then go do it." "Clyde, I'm not going to tell you again. I've know her for a week, ONE WEEK. I'm not asking her out. In like, I don't know, a month or two maybe."

"A MONTH OR TWO CRAIG THAT'S LIKE TWO YEARS."

"Um-"

"TWO. YEARS."

"What?"

"JUST ASK HER OUT IT'S NOT THAT COMPLICATED."

"But-"

"No buts. DO IT. Jesus Christ, I never thought you'd be scared to ask a girl out," Clyde groaned. I glared at him and flipped him off.

"You'd better do it soon. Before someone else does."

* * *

_WELL THAT WAS A REALLY SHORT AND LAME CHAPTER. Whatever, I did my best. Enjoy._


End file.
